Bala de Amor
by Murasaki Tachibana
Summary: Por que después de tanto tiempo, por fin ellos estaban juntos, al fin de recibir su propia Bala... La bala de Amor. (Yaoi/Lemon)(RicoxKowalski/HUMANIZADOS).


**Buenas noches (Según en mi horario).**

 **Aquí me encuentro publicando un pequeño One-shot que apenas y salió desde ayer de mi loca cabeza, jeje xDD.**

 **Aunque, realmente no estoy del todo conforme por el resultado, pero bueno.**

 **Ojala a ustedes les guste :3**

 **Cómo dice en la descripción, es un RicoxKowalski, Osea... Yaoi, así que si les gusta, son bienvenidos a leer :3.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **-Es versión humanizada.**

 **-Contenido sexual/Lemon, Así que si no tienes capacidad de leerlo, no leas, pero si lo soportas, se bienvenido a leer.**

 **Y Creo sería todo.**

 **Disfruten :)**

 _*Bala de Amor*_

-¡P-Por favor!, ¡Por lo que más quieras!... ¡N-No te atrevas a cerrar los ojos! -Gritaba un hombre de rodillas, de cabellos negros, ojos azul celestes que tenían encimado los cristales de los anteojos, mientras esos mismos miraban con desesperación a otro hombre de Cabellos negro, con una cicatriz entre la boca, que mostraba sus ojos entre abiertos de color cyan, mientras estaba tomado ante los brazos del otro.

-¡Kowalski, Tenemos que irnos de aquí!, ¡El Maldito de Espiráculo huyó! -Reprocho con enfado un hombre peli-negro de ojos azul marino, que muy apenas y podía caminar, pues una de sus piernas se encontraban lastimadas.

-¡Te-Tenemos que ir a la guarida!, ¡Tengo que curar de inmediato a Rico!.

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO!, ¡Es mejor irnos a un hospital!, ¡Queda más cerca!.

-¡N-No quiero que nadie lo toque! -Grito apunto de soltar en llanto, aguantando el dolor que sentía pues su brazo izquierdo se encontraba mal herido- ¡N-No quiero dejar a Rico en manos de unos extraños!, ¡Yo mismo lo curare!.

-¡Kowalski!, ¡Estás muy alterado!, ¡Además, tardaríamos en llegar a la guarida!, ¡En cuanto entonces, Rico ya abra perdido mucha sangre!.

-E-En vez de estar peleando, ya estuviésemos en irnos -Dijo algo asustado un chico menor de edad, cabellos negros y ojos azules claros.

El mayor suspiro- Tienes razón Private, es mejor irnos ya -Dijo mientras se esforzó para caminar, entre el y Kowalski, tomando al de la cicatriz para llevárselo.

-Pu-Puedo llamar a Marlene -Comento el menor de todos.

-Descuida, la nave está algo alejado pero si corremos, podemos llegar -Dijo el mayor mientras apresuraban el paso.

Rápidamente subieron a Rico junto a Kowalski a la nave, para así ir rápidamente a donde sea para curar al psicópata del escuadrón.

¿Cómo había empezado todo esto?.

Pues todo inició por una gran amenaza que el Dr. Espiráculo había dado a los de el escuadrón Pingüino, otro plan para dominar al mundo.

El científico malvado ahora trataba conquistar al mundo con una máquina que hacía que todos le obedecieran a cuan el quisiera, sin embargo, se veía venir su fracaso, pues los del escuadrón, alcanzaron a destruir aquella máquina que ponía en peligro a todo el mundo.

El tipo más loco del escuadrón había alcanzado destruir el lugar donde se refugiaba el científico malo, claro cuando Kowalski pudo primero detener aquella máquina maligna, así y asegurando su victoria.

Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer, Espiráculo alcanzó a disparar una bala a un miembro del escuadrón, quien la recibió fue Rico.

Ahora se encontraban entre la angustia y la desesperación, un líder conduciendo más veloz que nunca, un chico casi pidiendo al cielo que su compañero no se le fuera la vida, y un científico que se encontraba abrazando aferradamente sin asfixiar al quien se encontraba perdiendo más sangre, claro el de lentes trataba de parar la hemorragia con un pañuelo, pero sabía que eso no iba a servir de tanto.

-Por favor Rico... Resiste... Por favor... -Susurraba entre sollozos Kowalski.

-K..K'waski...

-No te esfuerces -Regaño en un susurro- Por favor, se fuerte, ya casi... ya casi llegaremos a un lugar para que te salven... -Acarició los cabellos del otro, quien se esforzaba a que el dolor y la vida no le ganaran.

Después de un rato, la nave paro, haciendo entender que habían llegado, sin embargo, Kowalski se sorprendió al mirar que estaban en su guarida.

-S-Skipper, ¿Por que...?

-No hay tiempo de preguntas -El líder bajo de la nave- Entremos ya, tienes que curar a Rico.

El otro solo asintió mientras con ayuda del menor y de Skipper, cargaban al psicópata para dirigirlo directo al laboratorio del científico, dejándolo en una camilla que tenían ahí.

-¡Rá-Rápido Private!, ¡Pásame esas pequeñas pinzas! -Ordenó Kowalski algo alterado, haciendo que el menor rápidamente fuera por lo que pidió.

-¡Kowalski! -Llamó Skipper- Ahora más que nada, debes tranquilizarte -Lo tomo de los hombros- La vida de Rico está en tus manos soldado, y se que tienes la confianza suficiente en ti de que puedes hacerlo bien, sólo necesitas pensar un poco...

Kowalski estaba demasiado angustiado, estaba entre lágrimas mirando a su líder, pero más que nada, callaba el llanto que quería salir, y tranquilizar un poco, pues su líder tenía razón, la vida de Rico estaba en riesgo, y ahora sólo el podía salvarla.

Y antes de decir una palabra, sintió los brazos del chico menor.

-Sé que podrás hacerlo Kowalski -Animó con una sonrisa triste, haciendo que el de lentes solo suspirara- Hazlo.

Y después de eso, suspiro a más profundo, mientras lentamente se separaba del menor, mirando a Rico quien se quejaba en silencio, el dolor era más y más fuerte.

-Lo haré -Miro a los otros dos- Necesito hacerlo, por favor... -Fue interrumpido ante la acción que hacía Skipper, de salir del laboratorio con el menor, cerrando la puerta, no antes de.

-Puedes hacerlo Kowalski -Dijo Skipper antes de cerrar la puerta.

El otro solo volvió su mirada a Rico, suspirando para así tomar unos guantes blancos, mientras tomaba unas pinzas y se ponía una linterna alta para reflejar bien la herida del de la cicatriz, retirando lentamente el pañuelo para así mirar lo que era la herida, que dentro de esta, se encontraba la bala enterrada.

-A como de lugar, te voy a salvar -Dijo antes de limpiarse las pocas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos- Si no, Juro que yo también me muero.

Más que un compañero, más que un amigo, que un "hermano", era a quien más amaba, amaba a Rico como en cualquier tiempo pasado amó a la chica quien jamás lo pudo amar, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba salvandole la vida, pues no quería que el segundo amor se fuera para abajo, y peor, que se le muriera el corazón.

-Por favor... No me dejes -Susurro antes de suspirar por última vez para tranquilizarse, y así para empezar con la operación.

...

Pasaron meses, casi cumpliéndose un año desde aquel accidente, desde aquella misión que termino en una pequeña desgracia, donde casi le arrancaban la vida a uno del escuadrón Pingüino.

Pero como se mencionó, Casi.

Después de aquella operación, Kowalski pudo extraer lo que era la bala que se encontraba enterrada en el psicópata, justo a tiempo, cerrándole la herida y salvándole la vida a su compañero.

Aunque tampoco se podría decir que estaba del todo bien.

Pues Rico se encontraba en coma.

Meses sin mirar u oír nada de lo que era del psicópata, pues aun se encontraba ahí acostado en aquella camilla que se atendía.

Kowalski casi perdía esperanza de que pudiera despertar.

Skipper y Private animaban al científico de que despertaría, sin embrago, era como un cuento de nunca acabar.

Sin embargo, Kowalski era el quien se quedaba aun así todos los días en desvelas, mañanas, tardes, noches junto a Rico, no se movía para nada de ahí, salvo solo para darse un baño, pero de ahí, nada.

Esto era por el afecto que le tenía, por el amor que este siente por Rico.

Estaría con el, hasta en el último minuto.

...

 _-¡Lo hicimos equipo! -Dijo un Skipper feliz, pues habían salido victoriosos de la misión, habían podido acabar con los planes del Dr. Espiráculo._

 _-Fue demasiado... Pero al final pudimos hacerlo -Dijo Kowalski con una sonrisa, que de repente miro a Rico que también tenía una._

 _-Ajá -Dijo Rico mientras lanzaba otra bomba en aquel lugar del edificio donde Espiráculo había planeado su plan que lo haría dominar el mundo._

 _Pero un hombre de cabellos grises y con solo mostrar un ojo, todo rasgado de sus ropas, con varias heridas, había salido de aquella explosión, casi arrastrándose, mientras sacaba un arma y empezaba a apuntar._

 _-¡Haber cuanto les dura la sonrisa! -Dijo sínicamente antes de disparar, directamente iba a darle al cuerpo del científico de cabellos negros... Pero._

 _-¡Cuidado, Kowalski! -Grito Skipper rápidamente._

 _Sin embargo, antes de hacer algo, miro que uno de sus otros soldados se interpuso entre el cuerpo del científico, quien recibió la bala del disparo del otro._

 _-¡Tsk! -El peli-gris frunció el ceño antes de irse de ahí, desapareciendo entre lo que era el humo de la explosión._

 _-¡R-Rico! -Grito Kowalski, mirando en como el de cicatriz se quedo quieto, y de poco a poco, caía en el suelo._

 _-¡Rico esta herido Skipper! -Grito Private que se acerco al psicópata- ¡E-Esta sangrando!._

 _-¡Rico! -Kowalski se agacho,tomo a Rico de los hombros mientras miraba que se quejaba por el dolor que le daba la bala enterrada- ¡Rico, resiste!._

 _De ahí fue que lo abrazo mientras entre el y Skipper se lo llevaban a la nave._

 _-K..K'waski..._

 _-No te esfuerces... Por favor, se fuerte, ya casi... ya casi llegaremos a un lugar para que te salven..._

 _..._

Unos ojos cyan, entre abiertos fue la primera reacción.

Lo primero que miro fue la luz de la lámpara que lo reflejaba, y gracias a aquello, miro lo que era el resto de su cuerpo, se encontraba semi-desnudo, solo lo cubría una banda blanca alrededor de su desnudo torso, y también alcanzó a mirarse que tenía solo unos pantalones, pero no se veían del todo por que lo tapaban una suave sabana blanca.

Miro alrededor del lugar, reconociéndolo rápidamente, sabiendo que se trataba del laboratorio del científico.

Mirando a los lados, y sus ojos se abrieron por completo al mirar que quien estaba a su lado, era nadie más que el propietario del laboratorio, Kowalski.

Aunque este se encontraba dormido a un lado de la camilla, recostando su cabeza y solo acomodado entre sus brazos cruzados mientras estaba dormido.

Lo primero que se le vino a Rico a la cabeza, fueron algunas cosas que entendía, Kowalski había salvado su vida.

Y bueno, el se la había salvado cuando recibió aquella bala.

Sonrió ante eso, volviendo a mirar el laboratorio, sin aun creerlo... Había logrado vivir, estaba vivo, y sabía que era gracias a Kowalski.

Volvió su vista en el científico dormido, mientras con una mano solo alcanzó a tocar la cabeza del de cabellos negros, moviendolo un poco.

-K'waski... Ko...Kowaski...

-¡N-No Skipper!, ya te dije que no iré a aquella...-Alzó algo molesto su mirada, pensando de quien lo despertaba era su líder, pero paro su habla, abriendo por completo sus ojos cuando miro que de quien se trataba era- ¿R-Rico?.

-Hola, Kowaski -Saludo el psicópata con una sonrisa.

-D-Despertaste...-Sin contener emoción alguna, pues sus ojos se cristalizaban- ¡Despertaste! -Lo abrazo con suma felicidad mientras terminaba en sacar aquellas lágrimas.

Rico solo correspondió con un brazo, pues el otro se encontraba aun dormido por el hecho de no haberlo movido por mucho tiempo.

-¡Despertaste!, ¡N-No lo puedo creer! -Se separo suavemente mientras miraba al de la cicatriz con una leve sonrisa y lágrimas.

Rico solo alcanzó a limpiarle algunas lágrimas pues aun caían de sus ojos.

-Lo siento, es que... -Lloraba aun más mientras bajaba la mirada- S-Se que fue por mi culpa que te dispararan... S-Si yo hubiera detectado sobre lo que Espiráculo era capaz, y-yo...

-No llores... -Fue lo único que dijo antes de limpiarle más.

-Rico... -Lo miro con un pequeño rubor- Te-Temía que no despertaras... Q-Qué en serio no ibas a despertar, que no hice bien la operación, sentía que si no lograba salvarte...Yo...Yo iba...-Pero antes de decir otra palabra, Rico lo había callado con un sus propios labios.

Kowalski solamente sintió su corazón latir por segundo a todo lo que daba, sentir como sus labios se hacían cálidos por tener a los de Rico sobre los suyos, sus lágrimas aun caían, pero ahora eran de sollozos tranquilos mientras sus manos los apoyaban en la camilla para no caer, pues su equilibrio le iba fallando.

Ante la separación del beso, se miraron a los ojos, haciendo que esos ojos cyan combinaran con aquellos ojos azules cielo, con tan solo una mirada.

-Te amo... -Acarició su mejilla- Yo siempre estaré contigo... Siempre...

-Ri-Rico... -Kowalski con el rostro rojizo pero con aquellas lágrimas que aún caían sin cesar, solo soltó un pequeño sollozo- También...Te amo...

Ante eso, Rico con una sonrisa, volvió a atrapar los labios del científico, haciéndolo más apasionante.

Kowalski sin dudar, accedía a lo que el otro le quería dar, sin importar a cuanto quería llegar, cuando pararían, no le importaba nada más, solo quería estar aun más cerca de Rico.

Rico lentamente le iba quitando la bata blanca que este traía, mientras Kowalski accedía plácidamente, ayudando a quitársela, volviendo a apoyar sus manos en la camilla, lo que el de cicatriz separo un poco su beso sólo para indicar a Kowalski que se subiera a la camilla, y este sin ningún reproche, obedeció.

-La podemos romper... -Dijo algo tímido por mirar que se encontraba encima del psicópata, ahora apoyándose con sus piernas mientras se encontraba sentado en las piernas del otro.

Rico solamente rió un poco antes de empezar a desabrochar la camiseta gris del de lentes, lentamente separando cada botón, hasta llegar al final de este, retirándola del cuerpo del chico para solo mirarlo semidesnudo.

...

Ambos chicos se encontraban por completo sin ninguna ropa que los cubrieran, más solo Rico que tenía aun la benda blanca alrededor de su torso.

Habían decidido dirigirse a la mesa del laboratorio, apartando cada cosa de ahí para así recostar al de lentes, mientras el psicópata lamía lentamente las piernas de este, sacandole varios gemidos y suspiros que solo daban satisfacción, y dando a entender desde el punto de Rico que Kowalski lo disfrutaba.

Sin dar muchos rodeos, antes de empezar a preparar al de lentes, Rico comenzó a introducir su lengua en el interior del chico genio.

-¡Ah! -Gimió suavemente- Ah...S-Se siente extraño... Ah... Ri-Rico...

Mientras aquel iba entrelamiendo cada parte del interior, Kowalski iba mordiéndose su labio inferior, sentir aquella pegajosa lengua, realmente era algo totalmente indebido, pero no le importaba nada, ni siquiera que fuera de lo más sucio, en su punto de vista, el quería llegar hasta el final con Rico, tenerlo cerca, más de lo que lo tuviese antes.

Entre las acciones que hacía con su lengua, introducía un dedo a la entrada ya no tan cerrada del de lentes, moviendolo junto con su otra parte para terminar aun más rápido, aunque.

-¡Ah! ¡E-Espera!... -Quejo un poco- Do-Dolió un poco...Ngh...

-Lo siento -Hablo aun con la lengua introducida dentro de el.

-Só-Sólo ve despacio -Lo miro con su rostro sonrojado.

Sonrió mientras sujetaba con una mano una de sus piernas, moviendo aun más su dedo y lengua, haciendo que de poco a poco acelerara por como le daba indicando los gemidos se placer de Kowalski.

Ante lo que pasaba, donde introducía cada vez más dedos al interior del de lentes, este iba tomando la cabeza del psicópata con una mano, apretando un poco sus cabellos mientras alzaba más el volumen de sus gemidos, que era una hermosa canción para Rico.

-¿Listo? -Dijo cuando por fin de quitar su lengua y los dedos introducidos, se puso las piernas de Kowalski en sus hombros mientras se acercaba hacia su rostro, mirando la del otro quien se encontraba algo nervioso, pero estaba decidido.

-Ha-Hazlo... -Dijo algo excitado, haciendo que Rico lo besara un poco, antes de entrar en el- ¡Ah!.

-Iré despacio...

-N-No, no me duele... Gh..

-Kowaski...

-E-Es en serio Rico... -Ambas manos se fueron a las mejillas del psicópata, acariciandolas con ternura- Estoy bien...

Rico aun no convencido, pero realmente miraba que el otro estaba decidido, así que empezó a moverse un tanto rápido.

-A-Ah... N-No duele... Ah..

Aaahh... ¡Ri-Rico! -Gemía sensualmente, queriendole decir al de cicatriz que se moviera más.

Este sin ningún reproche, obedeció, a lo que puso las piernas de Kowalski en los costados de su cintura, acelerando los movimientos.

-¡Ah!... ¡Así!... Aahh.. Ah... -Kowalski suavemente dirigió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del psicópata, mientras sus piernas temblaban un poco, pero aun así, no lo detendría por nada.

Se mantenía apoyado en la mesa mientras empezaba a embestir aun con fuerza de lo que antes, pues ya no soportaba tanta quietud, era más placer que nada, y estar oyendo aquellos gemidos tan seductores... Simplemente lo llevaban más a la lujuria.

Kowalski ya no sentía más que puro placer, sus audidos gemidos se iban haciendo casi a gritos, viviendo cada momento en el que Rico lo besaba, lo abrazaba, le acariciaba sus partes más sensibles e íntimas, disfrutaba el momento en el que el respeto se esfumo entre ellos, y comenzaron sus jueguitos sucios, cosa que en serio adoraba con todo su ser.

-¡Más! -Gimió en suplica- ¡M-Más fuerte!.

Este solo obedecía y embestía más salvajemente.

No podía asegurar que aun sentía dolor en su herida, sin embargo, el placer que tanto sentía en esos momentos, eran más fuertes que nada, era más que dolor, por eso ignoraba aquel detalle que sabia que no era de tanta importancia, o eso creía el.

Rasguños se hicieron presentes, la espalda del de cicatriz empezaba a sangrar un poco, hilito de sangre caían por su espalda, pero eso le importo menos, ¡El era amante del dolor!, claro cuando no le fuera mortal como el de aquel disparo que recibió.

Cuando ambos llegaron al punto donde no podían más, fue cuando ambos pelinegros se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Rico extrayendo su líquido dentro de Kowalski, y este último entre su torso.

Ambos cayeron rendidos mientras Rico lentamente se recostaba encima del otro sin aplastarlo del todo.

Kowalski lo miro de reojo mientras acomodaba sus lentes que se encontraban algo empañados por tanto las lágrimas que le salían.

Eso hizo que llamara la atención de Rico, mientras miraba al científico algo agitado.

-S-Si estoy soñando... quisiera no despertar... nunca... -Dijo algo agitado y sonrojado, Rico solo sonrió mientras besaba sus labios.

Ni el más veneno mortal, ni siquiera la muerte, puede matar lo que era el amor que se tenían ambos pelinegros.

Felices, ambos se habían unido para toda la vida, se habían echo uno solo.

Ese mismo día, ambos recibieron su propia bala.

Lo que era una bala de amor.

...

 **Ojala les halla gustado.**

 **Perdonen la mala redacción y también algunas fallas ortográficas.**

 **¡Se aceptan comentarios!**

 **Nos leemos luego nwn**


End file.
